Battle For Pug Planet/BFDI RC Camp
Battle For Pug Planet is a BFDI Recommended Character Camp created by the youtube user _PugGamer_ Yt. The Camp follows 15 contestants, later 21 contestants, as they battle for Pug Planet. The show is hosted by the regular speaker announcer and co-hosted by Pie, but only at eliminations. Sign Ups started on June 5, 2016 and ended on June 6, 2016. The first camp video was released on June 7, 2016. The most recent camp video was on June 12, 2016 with episode 2B, which also introduced 6 new RC characters into the game. Episode 1A (Challenge 1): The episode first begins by showing the intro featuring the 15 contestants Bottle, Bracelety, Candy, Cheese Orb, Dice, Evil Spongy, Gaty, Lego, Pencil Grip, Rose, TNT, Tune, Waffle, Wandy, and Weegee. Speaker welcomes everyone to BFPP also known as Battle For Pug Palace. It then shows a confessional Pencil Grip made. Speaker then says the challenge is a team name challenge. First would get all the tokens, second would get all the tokens except IT, WT, and RT, and third would get a DT, ST, RT, WT, and IT. Also just doing the challenge will get you a win token. Cheese Orb is then given a win token for advertising the camp. It then shows a token board and a strike board that says what happens when you don't do a challenge, once you don't do 3 challenges you will be up for resign-ups. After that the announcer says the challenge ends on June 13th and the episode ends there. Episode 1B (Results 1) (Voting 1): After the intro, announcer welcomes everyone back to BFPP. after explaining this weeks challenge, he gets to confessionals made by Candy, Cheese Orb, Waffle, and Wandy. Speaker then shows the results by showing the people who did the challenge, who are Candy, Cheese Orb, TNT, Bracelety, Lego, Evil Spongy, Wandy, Weegee, Dice, Gaty, and Waffle while Bottle was excused and Pencil Grip, Rose, and Tune did not do the challenge. The winners of the challenge were TNT, Waffle, and Wandy so they became team captains and the token winners, "Everyone who did the challenge got at least a win token, they got more then 1 token". The teams were the following... The Blazing Battleaxes: Bottle, Pencil Grip, TNT, Dice, and Rose. The Dancing Diamond Dinos: Gaty, Lego, Waffle, Tune, and Evil Spongy. The Magic Maniacs: Candy, Bracelety, Wandy, Weegee, and Cheese Orb. After the teams were settled, it was announced by the announcer that Wandy's team is up for elimination, "Probably due to the fact Wandy was last compared to the other team captains", but Wandy has immunity from the elimination. Announcer then shows the tokens everyone has and the strike board that now has Rose, Pencil Grip, and Tune on it. For voting it is in the comments and voting is to be set out like this. Like: (As Many As You Want) Dislike: (As Many As You Want) It then shows the contestants the viewers can vote for which are Candy, Bracelety, Weegee, and Cheese Orb. It then says voting ends on June 10th and the episode ends. Episode 2A (Elimination 1) (Challenge 2): The Speaker Announcer welcomes everyone back to BFPP and announces that he shorted the team captains token amounts because their 'Too much' and they now have a RT, WT, IT, and the RT and WT's small versions. Speaker then shows the confessionals made by Cheese Orb, Dice, Tune, Pencil Grip, Waffle, and Gaty. The speaker announcer then says lets do the elimination. Before it begins he announces his co-host will do elimination which is none other then Pie. After saying hi to everybody, Pie tells TV to show the likes for everyone, which are the following... Bracelety: 1 Cheese Orb: 5/Prize Winner Candy: 3 Weegee: 3 So with 5 likes, Cheese Orb wins the prize which is a Immunity Token. Pie then gets to the dislikes. The prizes for being safe for this episode are chocolate donuts. With 0 dislikes, Cheese Orb is safe. Pie then says the remaining 3 got at least 4 votes, one of which happens to be Bracelety so Bracelety is safe. It is then down to Candy and Weegee. Pie then says one of them got 4 votes while the other got 5. The last one safe with 4 votes is Candy while Weegee is eliminated with 5 votes. Wedge then heads to the Locker of Losers while the text above says Weegee was eliminated because he was a threat and tried to kill Mario, "another reason could be since he is not an object unlike the others, until Enderman joined". The following were dislike votes... Bracelety: 4 Cheese Orb: 0 Candy: 4 Weegee: 5/ELIMINATED Speaker announcer then announces the next challenge which is to make an intro. He says to do it in the comments and not PM and to also send him a link to their video. After showing the token and strike board. he announces the challenge ends on the 13th of June and wishes everyone goodbye and good luck, then the episode ends. Episode 2B (Results 2) (Voting 2) Sign Ups 6/6! CLOSED: The episode begins with the speaker announcer welcoming everyone back. Before he shows the results he shows confessionals made by Cheese Orb, TNT, and Wandy. He then shows the results, which reveals that almost everyone excused themselves or just did not do the challenge. The only ones that did it were Candy and Cheese Orb, 'Weegee's User also did the challenge even though he knew he was out'. The speaker then says this is hard since which team could be up for elimination since the people who did the challenge are on the same team. He then decides the team with the most people that were not excused and just did not do the challenge will be up for elimination but it is still a tie with 3-3. The announcer then decides to use Random.org to decide. After using it he says that The Dancing Diamond Dinos (Waffles Team) is up for elimination. Announcer then shows the token board and the strike board. It then cuts to the people that are up for elimination which are Waffle, Gaty, Lego, Tune, and Evil Spongy. He says to dislike and like as many as you want in the polls below, 'which have just started this episode'. He then says voting ends on June 15th. It then cuts to 6 all new contestants that are added to the game called Cheez-It, Crayons, Enderman, Frisbee, Grave, and Soda and tells the viewers to sign up as one of these 6 if they want a space in this camp. The episode then ends there. Episode 3A (Elimination 2) (Challenge 3): The episode begins with an all new intro featuring the 6 new contestants, after that announcer welcomes everyone back. After explaining some stuff, he then shows confessionals from Cheez-It, Lego, Waffle, and Dice. It then cuts to a new elimination area where Pie begins by telling the likes. Gaty only got 3 likes and Tune and Waffle got 8. Lego got 15 likes and Evil Spongy got 22 likes meaning he should get the prize, however, he suspects that someone rigged the votes to give Evil Spongy the most likes, 'Some of the people he suspects are TNT, Evil Spongy himself, or Frisbee', or more then he originally had. So Lego gets the prize which is a double token. Pie then just says that everyone here should be safe except Evil Spongy. Pie apologies to Evil Spongy but someone rigged the votes and that meant he was eliminated since he had the most before the rigging. After the elimination, Speaker says the remaining contestants are the Final 19. The 6 newbies need a team so Crayons and Enderman will go on The Dancing Diamond Dinos, Cheez-It and Grave go on The Blazing Battleaxes, and Soda and Frisbee go on the Magic Maniacs. Announcer then says the next challenge is a race. You just got to PM saying 'I'm Done!' and not in comments but you can still make confessionals in comments. It has to be in PM since it is a secret. Speaker then says Lego and Waffle's tokens were not used at the elimination since someone rigged the votes and Evil Spongy was automatically eliminated. All the newbies are then given a win token. Announcer then shows the token holders and then the strike board, 'during that slide Pencil Grip and Rose are on their second strike, one more and they are up for resign-ups'. Announcer then says the challenge ends on June 16th and says goodbye and good luck to everyone, and then the episode ends. Episode 3B (Results 3) (Voting 3): Announcer welcomes everyone back to BFPP and shows confessionals made by Cheez-It, Candy, Crayons, Cheese Orb, Pencil Grip, Enderman, and Grave. Announcer then gets to the results. Bottle, Rose, Waffle, Wandy, and Soda didn't do the challenge while everyone else did. Frisbee, Bracelety, and Evil Spongy, 'Who rejoined due to being eliminated unfairly by the host due to lack of evidence of rigging.' won and get tokens. Announcer then says he is disappointed Soda a newbie didn't do the challenge then tells what scores the teams got. The Dancing Diamond Dinos: 71 The Magic Maniacs: 65 The Blazing Battleaxes: 59 So the Blazing Battleaxes are up for elimination along with Rose being up for resign ups. Voting ends June 20th and the episode ends. Link to camp videos: https://youtu.be/eBYU4dQ8Jdg Bottle- Justin Anzziani Bracelety- Test Tube Candy- Gia Bao Phan Duong Cheese Orb- Elilenk EdwardMMOs Cheez-It- Lucas Brazil Crayons- Callie 8 Official Dice- Funny Lucky Enderman- awesome animations Evil Spongy- Pumpkin Lost His Face (Pumpkin) Frisbee- SuperCoiny823 Gaty- JONNY Mur ThatGrassyDude Grave- Yoshi Cool Lego- Joe Williams Pencil Grip- Cy Duck Rose- Rainier Rosas Soda- SparkedShakes68 TNT- InfernoSlayer Tune- 123DejaVu Waffle- LogiTechyGames Nite Wandy- mario jumpman Weegee- SuperCoiny823 * Trivia: * Originally their was 15 contestants, however as of 2B, Crayons, Cheese-It, Enderman, Grave, Frisbee, and Soda have joined the game. * Their is a total of 15 tokens, which was the same number as the original contestants. * In 1B, when Wandy's team is the one that is up for elimination. It is weird that everyone on his team did the challenge yet they are up for elmination while the other 2 teams had at least one person who did not do the challenge so it is a little unfair in a way. * Evil Spongy was first originally 20th but because of a lot of hate from viewers about Evil Spongy's unfair elimination, PugGamer has said that he will return to the game due to his elimination being based on his own thoughts that someone rigged the votes. * In one of his videos called, 'Cool Objects Play Dumb', A brief scene shows a clip from episode 3B that showed the scores of Frisbee, Bracelety, Evil Spongy, TNT, Lego, and Cheez-It, it was a mistake and not a lot of people know about it. Contestant Gallery: Now all 21 of the contestants are here! Bottle-0.png Bracelety-0.png Candy.png Cheez-It.png Cheese Orb.png Pack_Of_Crayons.png ACWAGT Dice Pose.png Enderman.jpg Evil Spongy.png White Frisbee (RC).png Gaty.png Tombstone_2.png Lego Brick.png Pencil Grip.png Rose.png Soda.jpg TNT Pose.png Tune wiki pose.png 185px-Waffle 5b.png Wandy . Png Weegee.png Category:BFDI Category:BFDI RCs